


Don't let it pull you down

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are just finding the lay of the land, or in this case lake, when it all goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let it pull you down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drowning square on my hc_bingo card.  
> Also?  
> NOT A DEATH-FIC! Okay? Good cuz I wouldn't do that to you guys, at least not tonight.

When it happens it happens fast.

One minute they are looking across the lake trying decide what they are dealing with: lake-monster, freak weather , angry spirit, Sam said probably a Nixie . Dean was voting for underwater panther just because they had to be bad ass and he was always up for hunting something cool. Trust Sam to go for a glorified water fairy. Sometimes Dean really hated being right.

They were standing on this rickety old dock and Dean was making his case. Sam was rolling his eyes and giving his brother the “Yes Dean, if-you-say-so-Dean” text books responses while he made up his own mind.

They weren’t really doing much or coming to any real conclusions. Mostly they were just getting the lay of the land, or lake, in this case.

Dean stopped arguing to poke at something unidentifiable but still gross that was rotting into the wood of the dock when he heard Sam say “Huh” in a tone that indicated more than a passing interest. Dean poked the pile of half dried slime one more time and turned to tell Sam he can’t even remember what the fuck because his brother looked him clearly puzzled by the strangled noise Dean made at the sight of the _beast_ rearing up out of the water behind his brother. The spine covered back and the huge horned head dwarf his brother even as it hauled his backwards to the water

“SAM!” Dean bellowed running and drawing and firing and diving in all at once. Even though by the time Dean hit the end of the dock man and beast were both gone in a rush of water and virtually no sound.

There was no hesitation as Dean dove into the water, strong leg driving him deep into the lake thinking he could catch them.

Except there was nothing, barely even a ripple left behind in fact. That’s not going to stop Dean Winchester, not when it comes to his brother.

Dean kicked hard, kept his eyes wide open and went as deep as he could under the water. His lungs were on fire by the time he kicked up toward the surface to grab a lungful of air. And  
it was just a lungful before he dove back down again.

He went straight down then, swam as far as he could before coming up for air, again and again and again. The last time, god the last time he broke the surface of the lake coming up he thought it really _was_ the last time. His chest is being crushed and his vision was going dark “I’m not going to make it.” He thought just as his face hit the cold damp air.

He sucked in one lungful after another, treading water to hold himself in palce while trying  
to look everywhere at once for any sign of life, Any sign of Sam.  
He stayed in the water until the sun was down and the light was fading.

There was nothing.

25 feet from shore on an empty cold lake he lost his brother.

Dean dragged himself to the water’s edge when he felt himself starting to slip under the water. It would have been easier to just stop and let himself go. Dean never did anything the easy way.

He collapsed on the stony beach half hoping the Panther would come for him if he just stayed there.

It didn’t.

Dean felt himself tilting into unconsciousness aware of the cold, and his shivering. Knowing he couldn’t feel his fingers any more, and not giving a good god-damn. Dean’s eyes closed without resistance.

  
“Son-of-a- _bitch_ Dean!” was all he heard before something big and heavy and alive landed right on his kidneys.

“Fuck Sam watch it!” was out of his mouth before he remembered.

“SAM! Holy fuck Sammy! Jes- fuck- Man! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!”

“Where the hell have I been? I just spent the last 3 fucking hours walking around this craptastic bog of a lake after I killed the fucking thing!”

Dean sat there clenching his fists , clenching his jaw, thinking about hitting something. Maybe Sam. Even though what Dean felt, the burning in his throat and the turmoil in his gut, was in no way Sam’s fault. There was nothing and no one to punish for the unknown length of time Dean had spent looking and failing and wishing he-. There is no direction for it all to go because Sam killed it.

“Shit. Dean. I- you thought I was dead?” God-damn Sam’s over perceptive ass.  
Dean jumped to his feet the deflection on his lips automatic. “Move your ass princess I’m freezing!” and he bolted for the car.

Dean had the engine running and a blanket spread across the seats, for love of the upholstery, by the time Sam opened the car door.

Sam climbed in without a word, not guilty but damned sorry. Dean felt something lift off his heart when his brother’s weight made the car rock. He swallowed down ridiculous words, looked out the window and said “Maybe give a guy a shout next time, eh Sammy? Let me know where you are.”

Dean dropped the car in gear and went to find a hotel with working heat. He was fucking freezing.


End file.
